New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1002 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerisch Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 16:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1015 The world population is now 4.5 billion. The most populated country is currently Neubayern, with over 102 million citizens. This is followed closely by Novodonetsk, with 97.8 million citizens. The least populated country is currently the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba, with only 8.6 million citizens. Neubayern: The Reich is now advocating a proposal to form a global governance body, to oversee global cooperation and the like. *The New Roman Republic accepts this proposal South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. New Roman Republic: '''The Roman Republic would like to begin by '''asking the Reich for a Non-Aggression pact. The New Roman Republic's largest city is New Roma. Our government is led by two Consuls, who also choose a Praetor (or military leader). In times of war, the Praetor can become dictator, at which point the Praetor has full control of the government until the invasion has been suppressed. We also have a senate, which acts as a parliament. In order for any law to pass, both consuls and a majority of the senate must agree (or one consul and a supermajority of the senate). Other positions such as the Quaestor (Leader of the Treasury), Aedile (Leader of the Interior and Infrastructure), and Censor (Leader of the Census and Tax Collection) are voted on nationally. Magistrates (Supreme court justices) are appointed by the senate, and governors (leaders of a province) are elected by the people of that province. The consuls each serve four year terms, but the terms are staggered so that there is a consular election every 2 years. The praetors have six year terms, but are decided on by the consuls at that time. There are four major parties (factiones) in the New Roman Republic. The first is the populares. This party is generally liberal, and focuses on the lower and middle classes by supporting popular assemblies on the local scale and liberal reforms such as healthcare. The second is Suscitatio, or awakening. This is a nationalist party which is in favor of military expansion, expansion of the borders, and propaganda. The third major party is the Optimates, which favors the rich, educated, and bourgoisie people in business, and favors free market economics and supports an increased power to the Senate. The final major party is the factio auqualitatem, or the Equality Party. This party focuses on progressive social reforms such as voting rights for women and marriage rights for gay people. It also pushes for no official state religion and full freedom of religion. Our current Consuls are Laelus Nerva, a Consul from the Optimates, and Rufus Scaevola, from Suscitatio. The Praetor is Gnaeus Aerius, also from Suscitatio. The populares and the Equality Party have a coalition which gives them 153 of the 300 senate seats, which is a very weak majority. *'Neubayerisch Dip': The Reich Government, wishing to repair relationships with the Roman Republic after the long-ended war, agrees to a ten-year non-aggression pact. We propose the initiation of trade routes between our cities. *We accept Bayyanid Caliphate: Moves our borders up north and west.We also improve our military. 1015.5 Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We invite Saikō Genshu, Supreme Leader of North Orientalia, to visit Neubayern and deliver an address to a special sitting of Reichsparlament, to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the beginning of the Neubayern-North Orientalian friendship. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World